Just Dance 4/Beta Elements
Gameplay *Based off an early screenshot and early trailers, Battle Mode originally had Gold Moves. It is unknown why they were removed for the regular game. *The Battle Mode s Beta design had no graph of life, no time, no rounds and no rates. **The player s victory was based off how many points they scored. *In the beta version of the game, there are no star bars in Puppet Master Mode, as seen in a gameplay. *The Gold Move effect from and , as well as its sound, was used with the sound effect from this game. *Medley was supposed to return, as proven in the game files. Just Dance 4 Gameplay - E3 2012-0|Beta look all2.PNG|Beta and final scoring system 41cIvl1KzPL.jpg|Possible beta menu j.jpg|Beta Battle Mode screenshot MedleyJD4BetaProof.png|Proof of the Medley Mode being in the game files Interface * The menu had different score (it was blue), but it changed for unknown reasons. * The Mojo icon in the menu looked different in the early versions of the game. * The original menu scrolls faster than the released one. * In many previews for the game, the pictogram slider was originally going to have a triangle at the end that would flash to the beat. However, in the final version of the game, this was changed to just a rectangular spotlight at the end. The spotlight fully covers a pictogram when it zooms in and fades away. * After the menu was changed, in one particular picture, it shows the Never Gonna Give You Up vs Moves Like Jagger battle on the right of the normal Never Gonna Give You Up dance. Disturbia, in this picture, was on the right of Never Gonna Give You Up vs Moves Like Jagger. This may be another screenshot from E3 2012. * The score text ("PERFECT", "GOOD", etc.) was larger than in the final version of the game, the animation lasted longer, and the crown looked different than the final release. * The stars were differently designed, as they were a bit more yellow than in the final version. ** Another Beta stars design depicts them in a whiter colour and overlapping each other. * On the Xbox 360 version, the players' silhouettes on the left of the feedback icons were more glowing and lacked the rectangular frame that is seen in the final version, * In Just Sweat, the clock that counts down the minutes and seconds was up and not down. * In the beta, players could change their avatars while the routine was loading. * The Puppet Master background is different than the final one. * In the beta version, the intro before the game starts is different. It says "DANCE" with another effect. * The cursor from Just Dance 3 was going to be used, but it was later changed. * The rectangular item that shows the next move in Puppet Masters is different. * In the trailer for Puppet Master Modes, the next move in line had a purple outline. * The lyrics weren't going to be highlighted, as you can see in some Beta videos (particularly in the "Be the puppet master" video in this page). * In the Just Dance 4 E3 Video on introducing the Puppet Master Mode feature, We No Speak Americano had red pictos even though the dancer's outfit was magenta. * Sweat workout results screen was supposed to be in a brighter color scheme. * Puppet Masters initially had Gold Moves, but they were removed in the final version. Jungledrum jd4 manual.jpg|The Jungle Drum dancer showing as Brand New Start, along with Alright jd 4 beta.jpg|Wii U version with live dedications betamenu.jpg|Beta menu intro screen JD4BETAPICTOSLIDER.PNG|The beta pictogram slider which is featured in some previews Just dance 4-2023237 (1).jpg|Beta Sweat workout results screen and Beta avatars E119c0c5-f25e-47db-8a15-ea3999f1268e.jpg|Beta stars and silhouettes just-dance-4-wii-ps3-xbox-360-gamescom-2012-screenshots-8.jpg|Another beta stars design GM in the PMD proof.PNG|Gold Move in the PMD Songs and Dancers ''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life * ''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life has some pictograms that are blue and yellow instead of yellow and red, so maybe the coaches' positions and colours were different. * There is also an unused Gold Move and three unused pictograms. The time of my life unused gold.png|Unused Gold Move The time of my life beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 The time of my life beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Thetimeofmylife beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Thetimeofmylife beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Thetimeofmylife beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 ''Ain’t No Other Man * ''Ain’t No Other Man was likely supposed to be available on all consoles, since there are some files of it in the Wii archives. ** The Mashup is in the PS3 archives as well. * In the cover of some NTSC copies, the coach has a golden hat instead of a navy one. * There is an unused pictogram in the Just Dance Now files. AintNoOtherManUnfinishedPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram Anom.png|Beta hat colour Aserejé (The Ketchup Song) * In the Friends icon in the JDTV menu, the coaches have black hair and differently coloured gloves: P1's is yellow instead of lime green, and P2's is purple instead of lilac. Just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Beta appearance in the JDTV menu Baby Girl * The Just Dance 4 remake of Baby Girl has two Beta pictograms and two Beta Gold Moves. Baby girl beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 1 Babygirl beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 2 Baby Girl Beta GMs.png|Beta Gold Moves Beauty And A Beat * Beauty And A Beat was going to have a red glove, but it was changed to yellow in the final version of the game. Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|Beta glove (on the far left) ''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * The coaches for ''Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) originally had a light blue outline instead of a green one, and their gloves had slightly lighter colours. ** In addition, the graffiti in the background was more zoomed in and had some differences in the design. * The song has a Beta pictogram. Article-2229351-15E63C36000005DC-189 1024x615 large.jpg|Beta gameplay Bewareoftheboys_albumcoach.png|Beta glove colours Beware Of the Boys Beta Picto.png|Beta Pictogram ''Call Me Maybe * ''Call Me Maybe has a Beta pictogram. Call Me Maybe Beta Pictogram.png|Beta pictogram ''Cercavo Amore * As seen in a behind-the-scenes image and in a beta screenshot, the coach from ''Cercavo Amore originally had a longer glove than in the final routine. NewUploads 2012 0815 86944c26f7bf47d5cb08188ecf6ff3ac JD4 Screen WiiU Amore-0021 Gamescom.jpg|Beta glove ''Crazy Little Thing * ''Crazy Little Thing originally had a red glove, as seen in the gameplay footage. Also, her dress was more pink than red. Crazy_little_thing_beta.png|Beta dress and glove Crazy Little Thing - Gameplay Teaser (US) ''Crucified * ''Crucified has a Beta pictogram. CrucifiedBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram ''Diggin’ in the Dirt * ''Diggin’ in the Dirt has many Beta pictograms. Some additional ones appear in the Mashup of We No Speak Americano. DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 DigginInTheDirtBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 Bp.png|Beta Pictogram 8 Bp2.png|Beta Pictogram 9 Bp3.png|Beta Pictogram 10 Bp4.png|Beta Pictogram 11 Bp5.png|Beta Pictogram 12 ''Disturbia *The hair in the coach of ''Disturbia in the cover of the PAL version is completely pink, while the actual hair is navy blue and pink. *Also in the cover, the face has a lightning bolt painted on her eye, while in the game, the face has a triangle. * The coach is seen performing different dance moves in a showreel, as seen here. It is unknown why the routine was changed. * The routine has two Beta pictograms. BETA disturbia.gif|Beta choreography Disturbia Beta Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 1 Disturbia beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 ''Gangnam Style * ''Gangnam Style has two unused Gold Moves. Gangnam Style Beta GM 1.png|Unused Gold Move 1 Gangnam Style Beta GM 2.png|Unused Gold Move 2 ''Good Feeling * There is a preview video showing ''Good Feeling, where the coach only shows the 3rd Dancer Type taking over the 1st and 2nd Types. *A Beta Picture of Good Feeling shows a pictogram of the 1st Dancer Type that is dark blue with magenta arrows instead of magenta with yellow arrows. *In another beta phase, his pants were going to be dark blue instead of black. * The routine also has some Beta pictograms. e119c0c5-f25e-47db-8a15-ea3999f1268e.jpg|Beta gameplay Good Feeling beta.png|Beta pants colour Good Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (US) good feeling beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram 1 GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 ''Heavy Cross * ''Heavy Cross has some Beta pictograms. Strangely, they are red instead of indigo. HeavyCrosBetaMove1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 HeavyCrosBetaMove23.png|Beta Pictogram 2 & 3 HeavyCrosBetaMove4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 HeavyCrosBetaMove5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 HeavyCrosBetaMove67.png|Beta Pictogram 6 & 7 HeavyCrosBetaMove8.png|Beta Pictogram 8 HeavyCrosBetaMove9.png|Beta Pictogram 9 HeavyCrosBetaMove10.png|Beta Pictogram 10 ''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!) * As seen in a promotional picture for , ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) originally had a different square; the background seen in it was colored blue instead of yellow. Betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Beta square (left side of the picture) ''Istanbul (Not Constantinople) *Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' was planned to have a Mashup, which appears within the game files, but not in the game. The reasons why this one was scrapped is unknown also. It only features 6 dancers. Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used)|Beta Mashup ''Jailhouse Rock * The ''Jailhouse Rock coaches had different colour schemes (except for P3): this is proven by a Beta pictogram in the Just Dance Now files. Jailhousequat beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ''Let Me Feel Ya * ''Let Me Feel Ya by Anja was meant to be featured in the game, but it was later replaced by Brand New Start. ** The code name for the latter is indeed "LetMeFeelYa", proving that the choreography was meant to be for that song. LetMeFeelYa_Beta|Proof that the choreography for Brand New Start matches Let Me Feel Ya ''Livin' la Vida Loca * ''Livin' la Vida Loca has an unused Puppet Master Mode. It can be found in the Wii U files. Meepo.JPG|Proof of the existence of the unused Puppet Master Mode ''Love You Like A Love Song * ''Love You Like A Love Song originally had a different color scheme. * The routine has a Beta pictogram. Just-dance-4-screenshots-3.jpg|Beta colour scheme Loveyoulike beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ''Maneater * ''Maneater has 3 Beta pictograms. Beta Maneater Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram 1 ManeaterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 ManeaterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 ''Mas Que Nada * ''Mas Que Nada has some Beta pictograms. MasQueNadaBetaPictogram.png|Beta Pictogram MasQueNadaBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 MasQueNadaBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 ''Mr. Saxobeat * On the PAL Cover, if the left side of the cover is looked at, a beta version of ''Mr. Saxobeat can be seen. * A picture of the coach in a completely different color scheme is part of the poses from Strike The Pose! in Puppet Masters. -Just-Dance-4-Wii-_.jpg|Beta color scheme 1 Saxobeat beta.jpg|Beta color scheme 2 ''Moves Like Jagger *The coach for ''Moves Like Jagger was supposed to wear only one outfit for the whole routine: this is proven by the Just Dance Now files, where there are red pictograms even for moves that are performed by the other version of the coaches. * In a showreel, the title appears in several colours whenever Moves like Jagger is sung. * In the game trailer, the 3rd coach has a purple outline. * On the NTSC cover, C4 is seen with a totally different color palette. * C3 appears with an altered color scheme in Puppet Master Modes as a "Strike The Pose!" picture. Screenshot 82.png|Beta background detail (part of the title appears) BETA MOVE + GLOW.gif|Beta outline colour for C3 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms1-10.png|Beta Pictograms 1-10 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms11-17.png|Beta pictograms 11-17 MovesLikeJaggerBetaPictograms18-22.png|Beta pictograms 18-22 61QeP8ApfBL.jpg|Beta color scheme for C4 (on the right) Moveslikejagger strikethepose.png|C3's beta color scheme ''Oh No! *There was a beta picture of ''Oh No!, where there were display stands for heels and purses, and it has hanging pants and paper ball lights and string lights, and was without the mannequin backup dancers. wisegamers_ubisoft_gc2012_JD4_Screen_WiiU_OhNo-0027_Gamescom.jpg|Beta gameplay ''On the Floor * ''On the Floor had red pictograms instead of black pictograms. Onthefloorjd4.jpg|Beta gameplay ''One Thing * ''One Thing has a Beta pictogram and two pictograms of the Gold Move in different colours. One Thing Bench Pictogram.png|Beta Pictogram One Thing GM Beta (Peach-Lavender).png|Beta Gold Move Colors 1 One Thing GM Beta (Red-Light Blue).png|Beta Gold Move Colors 2 ''Oops!...I Did It Again * In Puppet Master Mode, P2 makes an appearance as a "''Strike The Pose!" picture, but her color scheme is a bit different: her hair and shoes are brown instead of purple, and her glove is magenta instead of yellow-orange. Screenshot 5thy.png|Beta color scheme for P2 ''Rock Lobster * ''Rock Lobster has some Beta pictograms. RockLobsterBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 RockLobsterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 RockLobsterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 RockLosterBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 RockLobsterBetaPictograms 6-8.png|Beta Pictograms 6-7-8 ''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * ''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) has two Beta pictograms. * In a showreel, the routine is seen with a different background. * On his "Strike The Pose!" appearance in Puppet Master mode, the coach wears an orange glove instead of a yellow one. Rocknrollbeta.PNG|Beta background Rock n roll beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Rock n roll beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Rocknroll strikethepose.png|Beta glove colour ''So Good * ''So Good by B.o.B. was meant to be released as a DLC in April 2013; however, the game developers didn't pull it off for unknown reasons. All the files for the routine were uploaded in the Just Dance Now archives during 2014. ** The menu assets were replaced with updated ones during 2015. * According to the script used in the Mashup of Ghost In The Keys, the files contain a Beta pictogram. Just Dance - So Good Classic So Good.jpg|Menu icon SoGoodcoach.png|Half coach Sg.png|Pictograms So Good Beta.png|Beta Pictogram ''So Glamorous * ''So Glamorous has some Beta pictograms. SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram1.png|Beta pictogram 1 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram2.png|Beta pictogram 2 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram3.png|Beta pictogram 3 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram4.png|Beta pictogram 4 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram5.png|Beta pictogram 5 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Glamorouscusto beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Glamorouscusto beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 ''So What * ''So What has two Beta pictograms: one represents an actual move of the routine in a less accurate way, and the second is a stylised head that sticks its tongue. just-dance-4-xbox-360-9.jpg|Beta gameplay Sowhat bm1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Sowhat bm2.png|Beta pictogram 2 ''Super Bass * ''Super Bass has an unused Gold Move found in the Just Dance Now files. Super Bass Unused GM.png|Unused Gold Move ''The Final Countdown * In the preview gameplay, the pictograms were red and blue instead of fuchsia and brown. * In the menu assets, the coaches are seen with a red outline, instead of a dark blue one. * As seen in a promotional screenshot, the background was somewhat simpler than in the final version: the scenery was more zoomed in, the light chunks were much bigger and emanated light rays, the spotlights and the flame effect in them were more faded and the blue smoke was absent. Punch.jpg|Beta gameplay Europe - The Final Countdown Just Dance 4 Gameplay|Beta pictograms Thefinalcountdown background comp.png|Background comparision Umbrella *On the Just Dance 4 box art, the ''Umbrella dancer has purple hair, but in-game, she has black hair. 61QeP8ApfBL.jpg|Beta hair color (on the left) ''Want U Back * ''Want U Back has a Beta Gold Move pictogram. Want U Back Beta GM.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram ''What Makes You Beautiful * P3 from ''What Makes You Beautiful was going to have a different color scheme (green instead of red), but it was changed in the final version. Beauty_and_a_beat_beta_glove.jpg|P3's Beta color scheme (on the left) ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything *As shown in the menu icon, album coach and half coaches, the gloves were differently coloured: P1 and P2's gloves were both yellow, P3's was orange and P4's was purple. *In the ''Just Dance Now files, there is a Beta pictogram, which is grey for P3 (instead of purple). Yourethefirst albumcoach.png|Beta glove colours Yourethefirst beta picto.png|Beta pictogram Avatars * In early versions, avatars simply consisted of a rectangular picture showing the coach's face. * If you look in the "Wheel of Gifts" section of the manual, you can see an unknown avatar behind the menu icon of the Extreme version of Wild Wild West. Looking at the form of it, it seems to resemble an astronaut. When the game was released, the only astronaut dancer at the time was in Pump Up The Volume, so it is likely that Pump Up The Volume was originally going to have an avatar available for Just Dance 4. ** It seems to have no face and a small, full body, which is possibly why it was removed, as avatars in the final game only features dancer's heads. References Site Navigation Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 4